


Meet me in New Jersey

by DanTheDanosaur



Series: McDanno [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheDanosaur/pseuds/DanTheDanosaur
Summary: What if instead of meeting at Hawaii, Steve needs to fly all the way to New Jersey to catch a slippery criminal? There the SEAL meets Danny Williams, a sarcastic and charming detective that will show him how it's done in Jersey.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: McDanno [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754107
Comments: 19
Kudos: 286





	1. Let Hawaii come to you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another Five-0 fanfic! I just love Danny and Steve way too much. 
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes you may find. 
> 
> Mahalo!

Steve and Kono were staring at the ceiling, both of them full of frustration and anger. It had been two weeks since the last time they heard something about the hacker they had been chasing; the man seemed to have banished at will. The governor called Steve almost every day, nagging and hurrying him up to catch this guy, as if he could just summon him. The criminal was one smart bastard, he had the five-0 task force running in circles for months, making them believe that the robberies had been the doing of a group of delinquents instead of a slippery annoying man. And finally, when they discovered who the responsible was, he goes and disappears from the islands.

“I have something you might like” Chin’s happy voice made the others turn in his direction. Chin approached the smart table, projecting something on the screen. A picture of a man wearing a hoodie and a baseball cap walking at a crowded street got their attention right away.

“Holly shit” Steve stood up, all the energy returning to his body “It’s our guy”

“Where is the asshole now?” Kono was smiling, ready to run and punch the idiot on the screen, wherever he was.

Chin sighed, his perfect smile faltering for a second “That’s the problem. Our asshole is in New Jersey”.

Danny couldn’t stare any longer at the blank screen in front of him. He knew the report wasn’t going to write by itself, but the detective couldn’t focus, not even for a million dollars. All he thought about was his beautiful Grace and the fact that she would be soon taken away from him, all the way to Hawaii. What was so great about Hawaii, anyway? Stupid Stan and his stupid job were ruining the only good thing left in Danny’s existence; his precious time with his daughter. With a grunt and a curse, Dany left his desk and made his way to the kitchen, planning to have his second cup of coffee. He was only halfway through when a powerful set of steps interrupted his miserable train of thought. Three figures entered the precinct; two men and a woman. Even if the three of them were attractive, Danny couldn’t stop staring at the one leading the group; hazel eyes, brown hair, the body of a goddamn superhero and the obvious walk of an army man.

“You” when this intruder talked, Danny noticed that he also had a voice to match the looks “take us to your captain’s office”

“What?” it took the detective a few seconds to notice that he was the one being talked to.

The man rolled his eyed, exasperated “I’m lieutenant commander Steve McGarrett. Take me to your captain’s office, now”

Danny felt the anger crawling up to his chest. No matter how handsome a man could be, Danny wasn’t going to stand anyone to order him around like that. He was already angry and tired, his mind full of Grace, and now this idiot believed that he could just talk like that to Danny Williams.

“You could be the queen of England, for all I care. I don’t know what shit they teach at the army, but no one is taking you anywhere if you don’t say _please_ like a decent human being”

Danny saw how the girl, a beautiful lean woman, smiled with amusement, while the other man’s eyebrows rose in surprise. The commander only stood there, staring at Danny as if he was the most curious creature he had ever encountered. Danny turned around, continuing his little adventure to the coffee machine. He had nor the time nor the patience to deal with a very attractive and petulant idiot.

Only an hour passed when Danny’s desk phone rang; his captain wanted to see him at his office right away. Danny wasn’t pleased at all to see the arrogant commander standing at his captain’s office, staring at him with a self-important smirk.

“This is detective Williams, commander” Danny’s captain showed his professional smile, while Danny could only contort his face in a grim expression. “Danny, this is lieutenant commander Steve McGarrett, leader of the five-0 task force”

“We have already met” Steve offered his hand to de detective, and Danny took it with a sigh “He is really polite”

“That I am” Danny turned to his captain “Sorry to be a killjoy, but I have a report waiting for me”

“That report can wait, detective” the commander had a serious expression, turning into an all business attitude in a second “From today one you will be working with my team. We are looking for a dangerous criminal, a hacker, by the name of Larry Davidson. He is the responsible for a series of robberies in Hawaii, and now we have evidence that he is planning to strike here.”

Danny scoffed, crossing his arms at his chest “Last time I checked, I was in the homicide department. Besides, this is not Hawaii. Shouldn’t our own authorities be in charge of this investigation?”

“Danny, please” Maurice, his captain and friend, lifted a hand, trying to calm the high tempered detective “I was the one that offered you for the job. And you _are_ working with them. That’s an order.”

Danny’s baby blues opened in surprise. He gritted his teeth and nodded. There was no room for discussion. Steve patted Danny on the shoulder, causing the blond to jump. He hated the man.

“We are going to get along just fine, detective” Danny had to count to ten, controlling his growing desire to punch Steve in the face. “I will be going now, then” The commander turned, heading out of the office. He stopped before closing the door at his back “By the way, I’m from the Navy, not from the army” And he was gone.

“Are you serious? A Hawaiian task force? This is not their jurisdiction” Danny was already ranting, moving his hands up and down in the air, letting go of the fury that Steve had left behind.

“Danny, sit down” Danny obeyed, his nostrils still flaring with anger “They have permission to be here, you know why? Because the goddam governor is protecting them. She explicitly called the Newark police department to help them in everything we can. McGarrett only asked for one thing; for us to lend them a good detective that knew the area. Guess what? That’s you. You are one of my bests”

“But I can’t stand the guy. His fucking smug face is just too punchable for my taste”

“Stop to think for a second, okay? Remind me, where is Rachel taking Grace?”

“Hawaii” Danny rubbed a hand in front of his face, already guessing where this conversation was going.

“Good, detective. Now, did you heard the part where I told you they have the favor of the governor? Let’s just say that if you do a good job here it might be easier for you to get that job in Hawaii that you want so much”

Danny bit his lip, knowing that everything his captain said was true. He could do it; be professional and leave his irritations aside. Grace was more than worth a few headaches.

“I will do it” Danny decided, making sure to sound sure of himself “I will show them how we do it here in Jersey”

Maurice smiled, pleased with the outcome “That’s a good boy. Go home for now, they will pick you up tomorrow morning at your place. I will send you the details later”

Hawaii really was becoming a personal enemy for detective Danny Williams.

Just as Maurice said, Steve arrived at his door the next morning. Danny opened the door, his tie hanging undone by his neck. The commander smiled with a cocky grin, and Danny only rolled his eyes and left the door open, a silent resignation to let the SEAL inside his department. Danny had read all that Maurice had sent to him the night before, including a summary of why this McGarrett dude was so important. Danny admitted that his resume was impressive, but still Danny refused to be intimidated by the man that was now standing at his kitchen.

“I smell good coffee” Steve, as if in his own home, reclined himself on the table, watching Danny move while he reluctantly poured two cups.

“The best of the best” Danny took a sip of the bitter drink and began to do his tie. The detective felt a chill, noticing how the commander’s hazel eyes watched with something close to fascination “What?”

“No one in Hawaii wears a tie”

“Good thing this is not Hawaii, then”

Steve smiled, and Danny couldn’t help but hate the man. How could someone be so annoying and handsome at the same time? Life wasn’t fair at all. Just the thought of spending his days beside that navy idiot made his blood boil with excitement and irritation. He had to get a hold of himself and control both emotions. This was a job.

“What is the plan for today, McGarrett?” Danny schooled his expression, trying to remain as neutral as possible. He had to win that job in the HPD, no matter what.

“Call me Steve, please, Danny”

“Okay. _Steve_ , what is the plan for today?” Danny ran his fingers through his hair, suddenly feeling nervous under those penetrating eyes.

“We suspect that our guy is staying somewhere near where the picture was taken. Chin and Kono are surveying the area. We are going to ask some questions to the neighbors”

“Can’t wait”

Outside, a black Pickup was parked. They both got in, and by the moment they reached the main street, Danny already knew that the man behind the wheel was a maniac. The red lights were nothing to this man, and he took every road as if he was on a race to save his life. Danny grasped the security handle until his knuckles were white, all the while cursing and mumbling how insane his new partner was. When the vehicle finally stopped, they were in front of an old apartment building, the walls covered in graffiti and obscene drawings. Outside, the detective saw the man and the woman that were with Steve the first time he met the brunette.

“Oh, it’s the hot cop” the woman waved with a cute smile, approaching with hurried steps. Danny felt his chest fill with pride at the compliment.

“This here is Kono Kalakaua” Steve presented the young girl “And this is Chin Ho Kelly” the man offered his hand; which Danny took without hesitation. Chin had something that immediately made Danny like him “They are the members of my task force”

“Only three for a task force?”

“That’s how good we are”

They walked inside the building. The spider webs and the smell of vomit was evidence enough that the building was abandoned and with no one living there, at least not legally. Chin walked up the rotting stairs, stopping at the opened door of an empty apartment full of trash and a dirty sleeping bag.

“We received reports of people watching our hacker entering this place” Chin announced, looking around with a disgusted look.

“If I had stolen as much as he did, I would at least pay for a nice place to hide” Kono said, peering at the yellowish bottles in a corner.

“Well, he is hiding, after all. He is trying to be discreet” Steve replied

“Yeah, but there is a difference in between discreet and a dumpster. I agree with Kono. This might be only a cover up for his true hiding spot” Danny got close to the broken window, trying to imagine himself in the same situation as the Larry Davidson they were chasing “I read your reports. It seems that this guy is good at misguiding the investigation”

“So, you think this is only a distraction?” Steve was listening attentively, hands on his hips.

“I think it is a possibility, yes” Steve and Danny locked eyes, weighting each other. Steve had a funny spark in his eyes, something close to admiration.

“Okay, then. We will keep a close eye in this place, but we will focus on expanding the search. Chin, I’m sorry to ask this, buddy, but we need to test those pee bottles”

Kono laughed, playfully hitting her teammate on the ribs “Have fun with that, cus”

“Shut it or I will empty this on your head” Chin, wearing a pair of latex gloves, picked two bottles, wrinkling his nose.

Kono lifted her hands in apology, not erasing her mocking smile.

Danny and Steve interviewed all the neighbors and the workers of the businesses close to the department. Of all those people, only an old man remembered seeing a suspicious young man entering the building carrying a backpack with him. Apart from that, they had a day without any useful leads.

Danny was ready to get home, maybe watch a stupid movie on the TV or review his reports, he couldn’t decide yet, when the detective noticed that the Pickup was heading in the opposite direction of his apartment.

“You are not riding me home?” Danny asked.

“I thought it would be nice to go for a beer or something”

“Well, thanks for asking first”

Steve snorted, looking at Danny with amazement “You never stop complaining, do you?”

“I would not complain if you weren’t such nerve wrecking guy. You think everyone needs to obey you just because you are some fancy pants army man”

“Fancy pants? Really? And I already told you, Danny, I’m from the Navy. I’m a SEAL”

“Okay. Listen, G.I Joe. Here is the deal; you buy the beers and I will stop nagging for today, are we good?”

“So, just for today? Tomorrow you start complaining again?”

“Don’t push your luck, Steve”

Steve laughed, clearly entertained with the cop’s attitude.

“Deal”

“Good. I know just the place”


	2. The tunnel

It turned out that Steve wasn’t as bad as Danny had thought. He was actually the opposite, and that only made things harder for Danny. The detective could deal with a handsome idiot, but it was way more difficult to deal with a handsome likeable guy. Danny felt his attraction growing, the SEAL becoming more and more irresistible each day they worked together. Soon the beer after work became a habit; without making any plans they finished their day by nursing a bottle and talking about their lives. Steve told Danny about his father and his murder, making the cop’s heart clench with the pain that tainted the SEAL’s voice. It was only natural that Danny also talked about Rachel and his divorce, and when Steve asked about the reasons for the break of the marriage, Danny made sure to change the subject to Gracie. Only his family and Rachel knew that Danny wasn’t straight, and they had found out the hard way; Danny tried to deny it for many years, even going as far as fooling himself into marrying a woman. He felt bad about all those years lying to himself and Rachel, but now there was nothing he could do to change it; besides, he didn’t regret his marriage, because thanks to it he had Gracie in his life.

Danny also got to discover that he really enjoyed spending time with Kono and Chin, the amazing cousins. Sometimes they joined Steve and Danny for beers, and Kono never stopped laughing whenever the four of them were together. Kono was like a storm, full of energy and a wild spirit that Danny envied. The Hawaiian woman was the complete opposite to her cousin, who could be easily be mistaken for a monk, with his calmness and his serene composure. It was definitely an interesting team, but the thing that surprised the New Jersey cop the most was that he never felt left out, he was treated as if they knew him from a long time ago, like an old friend that comes back home.

After a few weeks of Danny working with the five-0, the case finally began to go somewhere. Danny’s gut had been right, the hacker was seen near a residential area with more habitable houses than the department hey had found before. Besides, the pee that Chin had taken to the lab showed multiple results, none of them belonging to Larry Davidson.

The house was big enough for a family to live there, and it didn’t look cheap. Now this is the kind of place that a bank robber would rent, Danny thought. They had surveyed the area for a few days, noticing that there wasn’t much movement, but there were signals that someone was definitely living there, they just needed to make sure it was their hacker.

It was Danny’s turn to keep watch during the night, and as always, Steve was the one accompanying him. It became some kind ok unspoken agreement that they were partners now, not even thinking about it when they had to pair. The SEAL’s presence had become something natural to Danny, and that scared him.

Steve had the binoculars in his hands, spying one of the windows in the second level, when he all of a sudden bolted out of the car.

“I saw him! It’s him. Get a move on, Danny”

“Shit” Danny was getting out when Steve was already reaching the front door of the house “We need an order, Steve. We can’t just step in like that” Danny was taking his phone out, ready to dial Chin to get the order when he heard a loud crash and saw Steve’s boot slamming against the wood. It only took one SEAL kick to bring the door down. “What the fuck, Steven? Does your brain even work? You are an animal”

“He will try to scape, Danny. Be ready” the commander took his gun out, not even reacting to the ramble of insults that came out of Danny’s mouth.

“I just can’t fucking believe it” Danny kept on going, even when he gripped his gun as well, following Steve inside the house. Steve signaled Danny to go around, just in case Larry made a run for it. Danny nodded, shutting his mouth and getting his detective mode on. A creak of wood caused the cop to make a sharp turn, barely spotting the shadow of someone sneaking to the stairs that lead to the basement “Basement!” Danny shouted, hoping that Steve would listen and follow.

Danny ran after the shadow, only then thinking that it was ridiculous for someone to run away to a place without an exit “Newark P. D. You better not move” Danny warned, one hand pointing his gun and the other searching for the light switch on the wall. He heard Steve catching up to him, stopping behind Danny when he finally turned the light on. The basement was empty.

“What the hell” Danny kept his gun up, sweeping the small room with his eyes. There was nothing there except for the washing machine and a heather.

“Why in the world did you screamed, Danny? He probably already escaped through a window” Steve was scratching at his neck, his pace full of nerves and anger “Buddy, you really screwed up big time with this”

“No, I didn’t” Danny crouched, detecting a path of removed dust that connected perfectly with the washing machine “And you owe me an apology, Steven” Danny braced himself against the machine and began to push. The machine moved without a sound, sliding against the floor with concealed wheels. Instead of the plain brick wall that should be there, they found the entrance of a dark tunnel.

“I’m sorry, Danny. Good work” Steve smiled, squeezing the cop’s shoulder when he got closer to the entrance “Now let’s go catch this leech” Steve fished his lantern out of one of his cargo’s pockets, calmly getting swallowed by the tunnel.

Danny stood there for a few seconds, felling his blood run cold with panic. He wanted to wait for Chin or Kono, call the N.P.D. and get someone else to explore that horrible enclosure space. But the blonde knew that was unrealistic, their criminal was scaping right that moment and they needed to hurry. Danny pondered the idea of letting Steve go alone, but he couldn’t do it; leaving his partner without backup was unthinkable. Danny could already feel the sweat at his temple, the hand holding his own lantern trembling slightly. The further away they got from the entrance, the quicker his pulse got. Danny knew that Steve was talking to him, his figure only a meter away; but his sight was getting blurry and he couldn’t understand a word.

“Steve…” his voice sounded broken, barely audible through the ringing that assaulted his ears. Danny’s chest felt tied with knots. He swore that the walls were crushing him, the darkness getting deeper in spite of their flashlights. He couldn’t breathe anymore.

His gun and the flashlight hit the ground, followed by his own body. Danny was kneeling, a hand on his chest, doing what he could not to drown in the panic that was clutching at him like a terrible monster. _I’m going to die. I’m going to die. Gracie, I’m going to die._ He wanted to scream, but nothing came out. His hand reached out in terror, trying to get a hold on something that could save him.

A blanket of warmth surrounded him, a big rough hand stroking his damped hair. Danny was still trembling like a leaf, but a steady strong voice breached his panic, instructing him to breath in and out. A soothing touch was running up and down his back, and after a few seconds Danny was conscious enough to figure that the one hugging and calming him was Steve. His vision was still foggy, but he could now distinguish the worried look that tainted those beautiful hazel eyes.

“I’m here, Danny. Come back to me. That’s it, good job. Keep breathing” Steve showed a soft smile when Danny was calm enough to get back on his feet, but he kept his grip on Danny’s back, ready to catch him in case he faltered again “We are going back. Don’t worry, I’m getting you out of here”

Danny held Steve’s t-shirt like a lifeboat, sure that if he ever let go he would fall again into his panic. Steve never complained, whispering encouraging words all the way to the entrance of the nightmarish place that had caused the mess they were in. The moment Danny was out of the basement, he felt like he could breathe again; but it was also the moment that he noticed that he had now, indeed, screwed up the chase.

“I’m sorry, Steve. Fuck. I’m sorry” Danny sat down on the floor, covering his face with his hands “I should have stayed behind. I should have called Chin. I should have kept my shit together”

“Hey, stop that” Steve grabbed his wrists, forcing the cop to lock eyes with him “You did what you could, okay? It’s not your fault. We all have fears, Danny, there’s nothing that can be done now.”

“You should have left me and go for that asshole”

“No. Stop with all this _should have_. It’s getting old” Steve got his cellphone out, already calling the rest of team to make up for the lost time “Besides, you would have done the same for me”


	3. A nice couch

Danny was sulking in his home, replaying his embarrassing panic attack over and over again. He could almost watch how his opportunity to join the Honolulu Police Department flew out the window. He was waiting for Maurice to call him and tell him that Danny was out the case. He had ruined their chances of catching the hacker, making the SEAL stop in his tracks to calm the New Jersey cop. Danny couldn’t stop thinking about the way Steve had surrounded him with his arms, embracing him and keeping him safe from his own fears.

He woke up from his self-loathing thoughts by the knocking at his door. He looked at the clock, it was already late, and he wasn’t expecting anyone. He got up, watching through the eye of the door and finding a fidgeting Steve at the other side. Maybe the commander came to fire him in person. Danny took a moment before opening the door, facing that bright smile that made his stomach turn.

“What are you doing here?” Danny mirrored the smile, inviting the commander inside with a gesture.

“I wanted to know that you are okay, Danny” Steve had two bags with him, the shape of the beer cans visible through the plastic. Steve walked to the fridge, opening it and storing the six packs in there, leaving two cans behind. Danny didn’t bother to nag about the way Steve moved inside his apartment as if it was his own, way too tired to even get mad.

Steve handed him a can, and Danny accepted it with a sigh, both of them settling in the couch.

“So?” Steve began, interrupting the silence with the vibration of his voice

“So what?”

“You didn’t answer my question, Danny. Are you okay?”

Danny rubbed at his temples, knowing that there was no scaping this conversation “I’m okay, Steve. Well, right now I hate myself and I deserve to give up my badge; but apart from that, I’m fine, thanks for asking” Danny took a big swig of his beer, enjoying the bitter taste in his tongue.

“What happened there?” Steve scooted a bit closer, his knee bumping against Danny’s leg “I was walking normally and all of a sudden I noticed that you were breathing as if drowning. When I turned around you were pale as death and falling down. You really scared me, man”

Danny stared at the black screen of the turned off TV in front of them. His muscles were tense and his mouth dry.

“Listen, Danny. We are working together, and in order to keep each other’s back safe we need to communicate. No secrets”

With a sigh, Danny finally dared to meet Steve’s eyes “I have claustrophobia, Steve. I get panic attacks when I’m in small dark places. It feels like being buried alive. I have tried to control it for years, but I just can’t make it go away. I will admit that this time it was worse than usual, and I apologize because I know I fucked up and maybe by now you probably regret having me as your partner. I will do my best, I will work hard and make up for it, you hear me?”

Steve smiled, patting Danny’s thigh with affection “Danny, I’m not blaming you. For starters, if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have found that secret passage. I don’t regret working with you, not even with you being a hotheaded talkative man. So, don’t worry about that, please. I just wanted to understand”

Danny laughed with sincerity and relief. He never expected to find himself under the worried eyes of an attractive buff navy man. It was something new and exhilarating. Again, Danny remembered the warmth of Steve’s body against his own and couldn’t stop himself from wishing to feel that again. Something must have reflected on his baby blues, because Steve all of a sudden cleared his throat and made a little space between them, a hint of pink creeping up the SEAL’s neck.

“Do you have something to eat? I’m starving”

“Oh, so now it’s my obligation to feed you? What are you? A giant army dog?”

“For the gazillion time, Danny. Navy” Steve rolled his eyes, a smirk tugging at his lips “And since I brought the beers, I just assumed that you would give the food”

“Well, all I can afford right now is pizza. I’m a little short on cash”

“You are a little short?” Steve’s smile grew bigger, a malicious hint in his eyes.

“Don’t you dare” Danny pointed at the SEAL with a threatening finger,

“I wasn’t going to say anything” Steve’s laugh rumbled through the house; the commander lifting his hands in a mocking gesture of surrender

“I thought so, smartass” Danny lifted his phone, dialing the best pizza place that he knew around the area “Yes, hello, it’s Danny Williams. I would like a big peperoni pizza, please”

“Make it half with pineapple”

“Hold on” Danny covered the speaker with one hand, turning his attention to Steve “Pineapple? What is wrong with you? Ordering something like that will get you killed around here. I will not allow a monstrosity like that inside my house, Steven” Danny complained, pointing every word with the the waving of his hands “Sorry about that. Just peperoni. Thanks”

“You are insane, Danny. It’s no big deal”

“I’m insane?” Danny hung up the phone, getting back to his place at the couch “You, my friend, are a schmuck”

“That’s cute”

“Shut up, babe”

Steve’s expression changed in a flash, his dark eyebrows rising in surprise “Babe?”

“Get over it, Steve” Danny reached for the remote, aware that he had said the pet name without thinking, feeling a familiar hotness at his cheeks.

“I’m not complaining”

They waited for the pizza to arrive, killing time by watching a baseball match and exchanging funny stories. Once again, they were close, their shoulders casually touching. Danny gulped, considering the outcomes if he dared to rest his head against Steve, when his cellphone screen shone with the picture that made his life bright and worth living. Danny answered the call, his voice turning soft like butter.

“Hey, monkey”

“Danno!” Grace’s smiling face filled the screen “I miss you”

“I miss you more, Gracie”

“Who is that?” Grace wrinkled her nose, stretching her neck as if that would allow her to see the man that was with her father.

“Hello there, Grace. I’m Steve, a friend. Danny talks about you a lot” Steve got closer to the screen, letting his chin rest against Danny’s shoulder. The cop tried to focus on his daughter, forgetting the contact.

“Danno talks about you as well. He said you are nice”

“Danno said that? I’m flattered” Danny elbowed the SEAL, annoyed that Steve was already using the nickname that his daughter used.

“Yeah. And he said that you live in Hawaii. I’m moving to Hawaii soon!” Gracie held the phone too close to her face, her nose all over the camera.

“I heard something about that. Maybe you could come and visit my house sometime, Grace. I have my private beach and all”

Danny’s heart made a flip. He imagined Steve in swimming trunks, his body shining with the reflection of the ocean on his skin, the water dripping from his hair. But what got his chest tight and full of emotion was the image of Gracie holding Steve’s strong hand, both having fun and enjoying the Hawaiian sea, all while Danny waited for them with two towels at the ready. _Shit_. Danny was starting to _feel_ things that he wouldn’t dare to name just yet. It was more than attraction or lust, and that made it more dangerous.

“You heard that, Danno? He has a beach! Can we go? please” Grace was gleaming with excitement, the image in the screen getting blurry when the girl began to jump up and down.

“We will talk about it, okay? You are not even in Hawaii yet” Danny laughed, the love he felt for his daughter taking over the cop.

“Fine, Danno” the girl smiled, sending a kiss through the phone “I have to go now, mom says it’s already bedtime. Good night, Danno. Good night, Steve”

“Good night, monkey. Danno loves you”

The phone went black, his beloved Gracie disappearing from the screen.

“She is a nice kid”

“Of course she is, I raised her”

“I can tell, Danno” Steve spoke with amusement, saying the nickname with an exaggerated tone.

“Fuck you, Steve. Has anyone ever told you that you are a pain in the ass?”

“I haven’t heard any complains” Steve wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way. Danny threw his hands in the air, no way of wining against the SEAL’s charm.

The pizza arrived just a few minutes later, both of them eating with delight. Steve still complained a little bit about the lack of pineapple, but he still couldn’t deny that the pizza was amazing. They drank more of the beers, the two men getting a little tipsy along the way. With the alcohol swimming in his veins, Danny’s inhibitions became a lost memory; the blond cop ended resting his feet on Steve’s lap, the commander absentmindedly massaging them. Danny grunter and allowed himself to get lost in the sensation, something in the back of his drunken mind telling him that this wasn’t something that normal coworkers did in their free time, but he decided to push that thought. Who cares if this was more like something an old married couple would do instead of two dudes that made a living out of arresting people?

“Danno” the nickname sounded quiet and intimate, all traces of mockery lost a while ago “I don’t think I can drive like this”

“You want me to call you cab to your hotel?”

“Can I crash here instead? I mean, this is a really nice couch”

“Is it really better than your suit at the Hampton Inn? Those are expensive, babe”

“Good thing the governor is the one paying” they laughed like children, Danny’s stomach hurting with the effort.

Danny got some blankets and a pillow, reading the couch for Steve to sleep on it. He was going to turn and head to his room when he felt Steve’s calloused hand grabbing his wrist.

“Hey” Steve voice was rough with sleep, his eyes already closed “Thank you, I had a great night. I enjoy spending time with you, Danno”

Danny bit his lip, swallowing the temptation to lean in and kiss the SEAL goodnight. He instead ran his hands through the commander’s brown locks, only as if playfully messing his partner’s hair “No problem, Steve. Have sweet dreams”


	4. The Jersey way

Danny and Steve woke up with their heads clearer than what they expected. Steve took a bath and changed into the spare clothes that he carried in the trunk of his Pickup; when both were ready, they left to the precinct, were they would meet with Kono and Chin.

They stepped into the conference room that had become their improvised five-0 office. Kono and Chin were looking at something in a laptop, both of them studying something with great interest.

“What do we have?” Steve asked, his commander voice on.

“Good morning, guys. Unlike one uncivilized man I know, I do have manners”

“Good morning, Danny” Kono smiled, greeting the cop with a welcoming kiss on the cheek “You seem to be in a good mood. Someone got laid last night?”

“Kono, please. Stop being creepy” Chin shrugged when he crossed eyes with Danny, a silent apology for his cousin.

“Kono, you are such a sunshine” Danny smiled, getting closer to the computer.

“That I am”

“Can we go back to work?” Steve crossed his arms over his chest, half serious and half enjoying the dynamic between the team members “Chin?”

“Yes. Actually, I have some good news” Chin pressed a few buttons and showed the pictures of a crocked writing in a notebook “The tunnel Danny found leads straight to the storage house of the property, where our sneaky thief had these notes he forgot to take while he escaped”

“Is that some kind of code?” Danny scratched at the stubble that was already shadowing his chin.

“It is. It took me a while to crack it, but I figured they were hidden coordinates. And you won’t believe the place that matches them” Chin pressed the keys again, this time showing the façade of a bar by the name _The masked prince_. The moment the picture appeared Danny felt his body freeze in the spot “At first we just thought it was where our guy decided to have some fun, but why would he be as cautious as write the coordinates in code? Well, just a block away we have this” now appeared the picture of a jewelry store.

“So, this guy uses the gay bar as a surveillance spot?” Steve got closer to the screen, his eyes shining with the excitement of finally getting somewhere solid.

“That’s what we think” Kono answered “He goes to this bar, watches the surroundings and no one suspects a thing. If his equipment is good, he might even be able to hack the security from the safety of the bar”

“He is a smart motherfucker” Steve added “Our best option is to get inside that bar and be ready when he shows up”

“There is a problem, boss. Chin and I asked around, and it turns out it’s some kind of a private bar. You need a membership”

“Fuck. Okay. Davidson is going to hit soon; he knows we have his notes and that we are close to catching him. The sooner he makes the robbery the sooner he flees. We need to get a membership _asap_ ”

Danny’s headache was almost blinding. No matter how nice Steve had been with him, the Detective knew that they were in this mess because of his inconvenient panic attack, so there was no other option. Danny liked his private life to remain private, but now he couldn’t take that luxury. The detective cleared his throat, calling for everyone’s attention.

“I have a membership” Danny schooled his face to remain neutral, doing his best to sound sure and unashamed “And it allows me to get inside with a companion”

The three of them stared. Kono’s mouth was wide open, Chin only raised an eyebrow, and Steve looked as if a train had hit him in the face.

“Well, our dear friend Danny comes to the rescue” Kono’s smile was back in place “Is it expensive?” the Hawaiian woman tilted her head, authentic curiosity in her eyes.

“Not much. I mean, it’s not that fancy. The membership is only a way to secure our privacy, doll” Danny flashed her a shy smile, grateful that she was taking all of this with normality.

“The more reason of why our hacker will be comfortable in a place like this” Chin nodded

“That makes sense” Steve locked eyes with Danny, sending a shiver through the detective’s spine “I will be your date tonight, Danny”

Danny couldn’t stay still in his seat. It was taking every ounce of his self-control not to gape at Steve, the commander wearing a black shirt with the top buttons opened and a pair of jeans that fitted way to perfectly. Danny felt proud for a second, imagining the looks he would get when he entered the bar accompanied by this hot as fuck man.

“How do you afford the membership?” Steve was, for once, driving with calmness

“Excuse me?”

“I mean, it’s not like you get paid a lot with your detective’s salary”

“Wow, Steve, you didn’t seem to mind the day you made me pay for the pizza” Danny huffed, masking his embarrassment with annoyance “You are right, I am not rich, but I treasure my privacy. I don’t want to be caught by someone I know while entering a gay bar, Steven. I’m not ashamed of who I am, but I also don’t want to find myself in a bad situation. I have a daughter; I can’t go and do something that might have repercussion on her. Does this answer satisfy you?”

“Why would something like this cause problems for Grace, Danny?”

“People talk, babe. And kids can be mean. I don’t want her to suffer only because her dad wanted to screw some dude”

The Pickup stopped by the entrance, a valet parking waiting at the ready to take the car. Kono and Chin were parked nearby, both of them wearing comms and keeping an eye for the hacker. Danny showed his game smile, the one he only dared to pull whenever he got to flirt with random guys at the bar. He showed his membership card at the security man at the door, signaling that Steve was his companion.

Danny really liked _The masked prince_ not only because of the privacy, but because it was the kind of place where one could talk and drink without any pressure. The music was catchy, and the dancefloor was big enough so that there wasn’t a need to be cramped in a pool of sweat and other sticky fluids. Besides, not only had Danny found there a good number of casual lovers, but he had also made a nice list of friends.

Steve and Danny walked towards the bar, selecting the seats that allowed them to keep an eye on the door and the tables, in case they spotter Davidson. The bartender greeted Danny with a wide smile and a not so discreet wink and a thumps up when looking at Steve. Danny prayed that the light was dim enough that his partner wouldn’t notice him blushing while he ordered them a couple of beers.

“Danny, my man” a tall handsome man grabbed the detective by the neck, giving him a little shake “It’s been a while since I last saw you here. Come to think of it, the last time you were drunk off your ass, pal” the man laughed like a maniac, hugging Danny with too much force.

“Hey, Mich. I missed you too”

“And who might this supermodel be? You are not going to introduce me?”

Danny notices how Steve straightened himself, an uncomfortable smile plastered on his lips.

“This is my date, Steve” saying that out loud made Danny feel goosebumps. The cop needed to remind himself that this was only a case, nothing more “Steve, this is my friend, Michael”

“Nice to meet you, handsome” Michael ran his grey eyes all over Steve’s body “Shit, Danny, you really outdid yourself this time. I was looking forward to see you again; it’s a bummer that you showed up with company, it really makes me sad” 

“Oh, poor Mich, you must be heartbroken. I bet this is a hard blow for you” Danny rolled his eyes. Everyone knew that Michael was a player, and Danny knew better than to fall for his empty compliments.

“Talking about blows…”

“Yeah, I’m afraid he is with me” Steve finally spoke, sliding a hand around Danny’s waist, causing the cop to give a little jump in surprise “You lost your chance, friend”

“Well damn, I’m not competing with you. You look like an army man or something” Michael gave them a last look before turning around “You two make a hot couple. Take care of Danny, he is a keeper”

“Will do” Steve kept his hand on Danny’s body, even long after Michael had left “And it’s the Navy, for fuck’s sake” Steve mumbled before returning his attention to Danny “You really meet quite interesting people, don’t you, Danno?”

“What can I say? I’m popular like that. Shame I only attract the idiots” 

“Why would you say that?” Steve frowned, an offended expression changing his features. Danny felt Steve’s hand move to his back, his fingers beginning to draw a path along his spine. The cop couldn’t suppress a shudder, biting his lip to imprison the sound that got stuck at his throat.

“There are no decent men left, it’s what I’m saying” Danny sighted with exaggerated drama, making a show out of the situation.

“What about me?”

“You don’t even classify as a man, Steve. You are some kind of unhuman creature I can’t understand”

Steve laughed, the wrinkles surrounding his hazel eyed matching the delight in the SEAL’s voice. For a second, Danny believed that this was an actual date. But, he thought, if it were, he would have taken Steve somewhere nicer than a gay bar. Maybe for dinner at a good restaurant where they could drink wine and laugh to their hearts content. Just maybe, they would hold hands under the table and finish the night with a tender kiss.

“You really know the words to a man’s heart”

“I am an expert at the flirting game, Steve”

“Well, when I was at the Navy, they called me smooth dog” Steve grinned with mischief

“Are you trying to make this a competition?”

“Sorry to interrupt the fun, guys” Kono’s amused voice reached their ears, stopping their games for the moment “We saw someone that looks like our guy reaching the back door”

Danny frowned “But that door leads nowhere. Unless…”

“What?”

“The roof”

Danny and Steve stood up. The commander held Danny’s hand all the way to the back door, looking like two lovers sneaking out. They slipped through the staff room, Danny leading the way with a quick pace. They reached the back door and got out to the alleyway, turning left and right to get a sight of their hacker. Danny was about to take Stave to where he knew the stairs were when they heard the creak of the door being opened.

“Sorry in advance” Danny held Steve’s face with both hands, dragging a shocked Steve into a kiss. Danny pushed the SEAL against the wall, digging his fingers into the dark curls of the commander’s nape. The taller man didn’t take long to follow along, parting his lips and sliding his tongue into the blonde’s mouth. Danny shuddered, allowing Steve to explore his mouth. Steve’s fingers were digging at the cop’s hips, getting him as close as possible.

“For fuck’s sake, Danny. Not again” a distant angry voice called for him, probably one of the waiters, but Danny couldn’t force himself to stop kissing Steve to turn and see. When the door slammed shut, and Danny was sure that no one else was coming, he woke up from his beautiful dream and took a step away from his partner. The sight of Steve’s flushed lips and messy hair made Danny’s blood flow go south.

Danny turned around, doing his best to recover his focus on the mission. He followed the alleyway until they reached the emergency stairs that would take them to the roof.

“You have a habit of taking your dates to the alleyway for a make out session?” Steve’s voice sounded a little lower than usual while they climbed.

“It only happened once”

“Well, that staff member sounded really angry, Danny” Chin laughed through the comm, startling the detective. Fuck, he had completely forgotten about Kono and Chin.

“I could bet that Danny is the one breaking hearts around here” Danny needn’t watch Kono to know that the girl was smiling “Never trust the nice-looking ones”

“I will throw myself as soon as we reach the roof” Danny felt exhausted, the tingle of Steve’s lips still lingering on his mouth.

When they were getting close to the end, they all remained silent, attentive to any sound or movement. Once on the roof, Danny and Steve took their guns out, swiping the place with their eyes. Steve signaled Danny towards a corner, a suspicious shadow moving behind a water tank. When they got closer, the silhouette of a man became clear, the light of a computer screen shining against a pale face.

“Freeze!” Steve commanded, but the hacker jumped up with unimaginable speed, running across the roof and reaching the edge. Danny’s heart stopped when the man jumped to the roof of the next building with cero effort.

“No way” Danny was only assimilating what had happened when Steve was already fallowing Davidson “Steve! Don’t you dare. Oh my god, you crazy bastard” Steve jumped as well, falling with a hard sound, but never losing his balance “Chin”

“On it”

Danny heard the sirens down the street, but he couldn’t allow his fear from stopping him again. Danny looked at the sky, praying not to die while fallowing his insane hot partner like a maniac, and he jumped.

He knew that he didn’t land as gracefully as the two men before him, but Danny couldn’t care less; he was grateful enough that he was still alive. When he reached Steve, he found the SEAL’s knee pinning the hacker by the chest, a drop of blood flowing from his nose.

“I got him”

“I can see that, Steve” Danny was panting, hands on his knees. He had jumped for nothing.

“Book him, Danno” Steve got up, forcing Davidson to stand up with him.

“What is with that? Am I supposed to be your sidekick in some cheap TV show?” Danny complained, reaching inside his pocket to grab his handcuffs anyway.

“Well, you sure as hell ain’t the star” Steve shoot him a seductive grin, a suggestive glint in those dark hazel eyes.

“Whatever you say, G.I Joe” Danny cuffed the grunting hacker “Chin, Kono; we are at the roof of the building next door to the bar”

“What the hell are you doing there? Making out?” Kono teased, not knowing that her question made Danny’s stomach twirl with the memory of the kiss.

“Yes, we are making out” Danny answered, marking his sarcasm “We have Davidson”

“We are already reaching upstairs” came Chin’s answer

A small team of NPD. reached the roof accompanied by Kono and Chin. The owners of the building, a small tailor’s shop, stalking between the cops with a frown.

“Hey, guys. Nice job” Kono hugged Danny with affection “Is Steve a good kisser?” she whispered into Danny’s ear, a delighted laugh escaping her thin lips when she noticed the detective’s face getting red “No need to answer, I guess”

Everyone went downstairs, where they were waiting to take Davidson into custody. Danny turned and sighed with resignation, a group of people had stepped out of _The masked prince_ to witness the commotion. Danny recognized a few familiar faces and waved at them with guilt. Even Michael was dumfounded, his normal Casanova smirk replaced by surprise.

“Fuck. There goes any chance of me ever returning to that bar”

“They didn’t know you are a cop?” Steve was standing next to Danny, peering at the crowd

“I told them I was an accountant”

“Why would you do that? Who doesn’t want to sleep with a sexy detective?” Kono joined the conversation, sincere confusion in her voice.

“Well, I do have a minor in business, you know?”

“You do?” Chin watched the short man with admiration

“That still doesn’t make you an accountant, Danno” Steve sighed, turning around and heading toward his Pickup.

“Hey, can’t a man dream?” Danny stalked behind Steve, catching up with the SEAL

“Well, you seem to be lucky enough with men already, it’s what I’m saying. Why lie?” Steve got inside his car, Danny fallowing suit.

“I’m not _that_ lucky, Steve”

“Danny, I heard the staff member say _not again_ when we were caught in the alleyway” Steve started the engine, taking the vehicle outside of the parking lot.

“I already told you this. It only happened once before”

“What? You dragging your dates to the alleyway? Or the getting caught part?”

“The dragging my dates to the alleyway part” Danny ran his hands through his blond hair, feeling a bit exasperated “Why do you even care?”

“I feel used, Danny. I’m not that kind of girl” Steve drove with a frown creasing his nose.

Danny knew that Steve was teasing, trying to lighten the mood, but that only managed to irritate Danny. Danny could tell that the kiss had been more than only a cover up, a necessary mean in the mission. He tried not to get his hopes up when he was with Steve, but he also couldn’t deny the magnetic attraction between them. The detective would have preferred if Steve ignored the kiss than him making it out to be a joke. Danny knew that it was wrong to get mad at Steve for his one-sided feelings, but he just couldn’t help it.

The mission was over. They had arrested their perp. Steve was going back to Hawaii.

They reached Danny’s apartment, Steve leaving the engine on when he stopped the car. Danny’s heart was beating as if he had finished running a marathon. He was taking a leap of faith here, his mind full of anger and sadness. Why would he find someone he finally liked only for the man to slip between his fingers?

“Danny?” Steve stared at Danny, waiting for the cop to react.

_Fuck it._

Danny leaped from his seat, joining his lips with Steve’s mouth in a gentle kiss. It wasn’t like the one at the alleyway, hurried and hungry; this time it was slow and full of intention. It only lasted a few seconds, just enough to make clear that it was no joke for Danny. When the cop broke the contact, Steve was looking at him with startled eyes, his dilated pupils engulfing most of the color surrounding them.

“I’m not that kind of girl either” Danny was out of the car before he allowed Steve to answer. His hands were trembling with adrenaline and the realization of what he had done.

Once inside his apartment, Danny laughed like a maniac, way too loud and with no restrain. That had been terrifying and amazing. The look on Steve’s face had been priceless, something worth of a picture. It was also a little bit painful, but that was something that Danny didn’t want to dwell on at the moment. It was done. At least he wouldn’t have to worry anymore about the tug at his chest; Steve wouldn’t leave while Danny remained with the doubt of what would have happened.

_That’s the Jersey way to settle things_ , he thought before taking a shower and going to bed.


	5. Learn to love pineapple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic, I had a lot of fun writing it. 
> 
> I have discovered that writing some McDanno really lifts my mood, so I plan to write more about this lovely idiots in the future. 
> 
> Mahalo!

When Danny kissed Steve inside his car, the detective hadn’t remembered that he would meet the leader of the five-0 again; after all, they needed to close the case, file some reports and speak with Danny’s captain.

When Danny arrived at the precinct, the first thing he noticed was that Kono and Chin were chatting at the hallway and sending him weird looks. Kono was smiling like an idiot and, to Danny’s surprise, so was Chin.

“Did I forget to remove the clown paint or what?” Danny touched his face, trying to guess the reason behind the cousins’ weird behavior.

“What have you done, Danny?” Kono spoke in a secretive tone, leaning closer to the cop

“Help you arrest your perp?”

“Apart from that, brah” Chin moved his head from side to side “Steve is all smiles today. He hasn’t stopped fidgeting for a minute”

“And?”

“He is never like this, Danny. Don’t forget we are cops as well; the logical conclusion is that you have something to do with this burst of happiness”

“Again. Maybe it’s because we arrested the perp?” Danny tried to go with the ignorance route, but he knew it wasn’t working, his cheeks already feeling hot.

“Danny Williams, you sly fox” Kono elbowed the blonde, an understanding look on her face.

“You have my blessing” Chin squeezed Danny’s shoulder, his voice half mock and half sincerity

“What is going on here?” Steve’s head poked out the conference room, peering at his teammates with curiosity. The moment he caught sight of Danny his face wrinkled in a big genuine smile that made Danny’s stomach flip “Good morning, Danno” Steve’s voice was like honey with lemon, sweet and seductive, low and enticing.

“Hi” Danny was aware that his greeting sounded broken, and his already apparent blush burned brighter with the way Steve’s hazel eyes were scanning him. Danny wanted to dig a hole with his own hands and bury himself to escape from the storm of emotions that were twirling inside of him. The worst part was that he could hear how Kono giggled, captivated with the show.

“Let’s wrap this up, guys” Steve was still smiling when he signaled the other three to follow him inside of the conference room. He stood way too close to Danny, their hands brushing every time one of them move.

At midday, Maurice was congratulating the team. They discussed the arrangements to move Davidson to fulfill his sentence in Hawaii, and that was when Danny stepped back and went to the coffee machine. Once again, he remembered that this was over. He only hoped that the detective would get a chance at joining the Honolulu police department, even if that meant not working with Steve anymore.

Steve joined him just when the shorter man finished pouring his large mug of coffee. Now, with the ending so near, Steve’s hazel eyes had a gut-wrenching effect on the cop.

“Why did you leave?” Steve reached for a mug, pouring some of the coffee for himself

“My job is done, babe” Danny took a sip, burning himself in the process “The rest is none of my business”

Steve tilted his head, his stare hitting the cop like a thousand bullets. The SEAL was reading him, studying him as if on a mission. Danny was a puzzle that needed to be solved.

“Keep your schedule free for tonight” Steve took his mug, walking back toward the conference room.

“What?”

“And wear something nice”

“Are you suggesting that what I have now is not _nice_?” Danny licked his lips, nervousness and excitement tingling under his skin.

Steve only laughed, shooting him a final look before closing the door behind him. Danny could feel the electricity tugging at all of his nerve ends, the promise of Steve’s words almost lifting him from the ground, sending him floating all the way to heaven.

Danny looked at himself in the mirror for the millionth time, still not satisfied with his outfit. How could he choose what to wear if he had no idea where they were going? Was it a date? Wat it a party? A celebration with the five-0 team? Steve needed to know that one does not simply throw a person prone to anxiety into those kinds of situations.

He settled for a deep blue button up shirt, one that highlighted his eyes. He left the top buttons opened and rolled his sleeves up. It was a look that wasn’t too casual, but neither was it too formal; it was his best option to look decent and not make a fool of himself if it ended up being not a date. Just in case, he made sure to wear his best cologne, pouring a small amount at the crook of his neck.

His heart jumped inside his chest when he heard the Pickup park in front of his place. Danny forced his hands to stop fidgeting, combing his hair one last time before opening the door. The blond cop held his breath, taking the heavenly sight in front of him. The commander was wearing a white shirt and a grey blazer, his hands shoved at the pockets of the trousers that matched the outfit. The man in front of him looked surreal, his beauty beyond anything that Danny could imagine. The detective almost felt guilty for the shameless way his baby blues flickered up and down the SEAL’s body. When he returned his eyes to Steve’s face, a shiver ran down his spine with the pleasure of noticing that his partner was checking him out as well.

“You look nice”

Danny smirked, his confidence returning to him when the certainty that it was a date fell on him.

“Nice?” Danny quirked an eyebrow, looking down on himself with a teasing smile.

“I mean… you look” Steve mumbled while rubbing at the back of his neck “You look beautiful”

Danny didn’t expect such sincere answer. His fingers were already itching, craving to drag Steve down and kiss him senseless. The blond detective inhaled, fighting to keep his desire under control. They would enjoy their date and see where it would lead. Yes, Danny wanted to touch Steve, but more than anything he wanted to savor each other’s company.

“Good to Know. It was hard to decide what to wear when I have no idea where we are going, babe” Danny stepped out of his house, grabbing his keys and locking the door. He almost ended chest to chest with Steve.

“You will like it, Danno” Steve smiled and took the detective’s hand, leading him to the Pickup.

Danny could start a biological research with all the butterflies that were flying around his stomach. Steve drove while humming at a corny song playing on the radio, and Danny couldn’t bring himself to stop watching the brunet until they arrived at their destination.

Danny’s mouth hung open, all of a sudden feeling undressed for the occasion. He knew the Italian restaurant by some articles he had read on fancy magazines, and he knew it was expensive.

“How?” Danny fumbled with his words, a smiling woman approaching to take them to their seats. She took them to a private balcony, a table waiting for them with a lit candle in the center.

“I made a few calls” Steve shrugged with self-satisfaction “What do you think?”

A waitress approached, offering them the menus and filling their wine cups.

“Shit, babe. I don’t know what to say”

Steve laughed, nodding his thanks to the waitress “I finally found a way to shut you up”

“There are other ways” Danny flashed the most lascivious smile he knew, watching the commander’s cool composure crumble under his charm. If Danny was going to suffer the torture of refraining from touching Steve, then the SEAL had to suffer as well.

They both tossed their lust to the side during dinner, the food being too good to think of anything else. In between mouthfuls and laughter, Danny made sure to rub his foot against Steve’s leg, delighting on the jolt that that caused on the SEAL.

With the food out of the way, and their bottle of while half empty, they had a chance to just talk and get lost in each other’s eyes. Danny loved everything about that night; the cop wasn’t one to like extravagant places, really, but the fact that Steve had planned this date with Danny made the shorter man wonder if he had woken inside a fairy tale.

“Hey” Danny dragged his hand over the table, reaching for the commander’s hand with a feathery touch “Why bring me to such a nice restaurant? I’m the kind of guy that’s happy as long as the food is good”

Steve’s attraction for Danny was crystal clear, but god did the cop needed to hear it from those seductive lips. Danny was ready to jump into whatever was forming between them, but he wasn’t going to do it without a parachute.

“Danny, you are a good detective” Danny snorted, taking his hand away. Steve cringed at the retreat, but he continued “I heard from your Captain that you want to join the HPD. I really want to help you, you deserve it. But the thing is, you just would be wasted there, Danno”

“Where is this going, Steve?”

“Join my task force” Steve spoke earnestly, the fire of the candle dancing and reflecting on his hazel eyes.

Danny was happy, really. It was the perfect opportunity to have a stable job that would allow him to be close to his daughter. This literally was the whole reason why he had worked with Steve in the first place. Still, it didn’t make the situation less confusing.

“You this this” Danny made a wide gesture with his arms “to offer me a job?”

“No. I mean, yes. But no” Steve was getting nervous, his hand clenching and unclenching over the table.

“Babe” Danny laughed with malice, once again getting hold of the SEAL’s hand, this time with a more confident grip “You know I can’t believe all that _smooth dog_ bullshit you told me, right?”

“I swear I’m better than this mess you see right now” Steve squeezed the cop’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers.

“I would like to witness that smoothness in action someday” Danny began to draw tiny circles with his thump, feeling the rough skin of Steve’s palm, trying to learn all the lines and cuts “Preferably if it’s directed to me”

Steve’s long eyelashes fluttered, and Danny noticed how his Adam’s apple bobbed while he gulped, the blond dragging his touch all the way to the commander’s wrist. He pressed a little bit, searching for Steve’s fast pulse.

Steve withdrawer his hand as if stung, lifting his arm and calling for the waitress. The SEAL’s eyes had turned to slits, his nostrils flaring with arousal. Danny refrained from patting himself on the shoulder, the Jersey man was proud of the effect he had caused on the Superman in front of him. He couldn’t wait to see how much more he could undo him.

They both were silent during the ride, the lust thickening the air between them. They stopped in front of Danny’s place, Steve turning off the engine and getting out of the car as fast as he could. Danny smiled, enjoying the commander’s impatience. Danny took his time in stepping out of the Pickup and getting his keys. He was having a lot of fun messing with Steve’s nerves and all, but it was the commander’s turn to make a move.

They got inside, freezing in the spot, Danny’s back against the closed door. The cop licked his lips, enticing a feral reaction. Stave launched forward, caging Danny in between the door and his body.

“Now _that_ was smooth” Danny snickered, his eyes locking on the taller man’s mouth.

“Shut up” Steve leaned in, engulfing the blonde into a torturous ravishing kiss. He nipped and licked at the other one’s lips, humming when Danny parted his lips like an invitation, allowing the SEAL’s tongue to dive inside and explore every corner. Danny moaned when Steve’s hands reached his hair, digging his fingers and giving a delicious tug to his golden locks, deepening the kiss even more. Danny secured the commander in place, grasping at his blazer and crashing their hips together.

Steve broke the kiss, breathing heavily against Danny’s neck, the hot puffs of air making the cop’s hairs stand.

“Fuck, Danny” Steve spoke, nipping Danny’s throat “You are going to be the death of me”

“I hope so” Danny moved his hips, grinding against the taller man. Steve hissed with the friction, his hard on pressing against Danny “My bedroom is in the right there, babe” Danny whispered, trailing Steve’s jaw with kisses.

Steve took Danny’s wrist, dragging him to Danny’s room and tossing the short man on the bed.

“Take your shirt off” Steve commanded, a shudder running down Danny’s body at the tone. He had hated Steve when he met him, all because of the way the man barked orders with no consideration. Danny almost laughed at the irony; the orders now having the effect of making him hard.

Danny obeyed, unbuttoning his shirt with careful movements, slowly exposing his broad chest and abs, never taking his eyes off Steve. When he undid the last button, he was pleased to see how Steve was holding his breath, his eyes ravaging the detective’s body. Danny slid the shirt down his shoulders, discarding it at the floor.

“Now what, commander?” Danny couldn’t understand how his breathing was so uncontrolled, apparently Steve needn’t touch him to make him squirm. Steve tensed at the use of the name, his eyes closing for a second, the man looking for his self-control.

“Trousers” Steve stood with his arms folded, his biceps flexing in a way that made Danny’s mouth water.

Danny did as he was told, lifting his hips from the bed to allow the trousers to join the shirt on the floor.

“Are you going to paint me or fuck me, Steve? Because I charge for one of those” Danny was getting desperate, his toes curling in frustration.

Steve, the dangerous Navy SEAL, growled like an animal, tugging at his own clothes to get rid of them as fast as he could without breaking them. Danny whined, the view of Steve’s tanned and tattooed body making his cock twitch. Steve stalked to the bed, getting on all fours and pinning Danny against the mattress.

“You are still wearing your underwear” Steve complained, sucking at Danny’s earlobe.

“Are you going to make me do all the job?” Danny scraped the SEALS’s back, the other man grunting. His hazel eyes glittered with the challenge that Danny was dropping.

The next moment, Steve was kissing Danny’s chest, going lower and lower. He sucked and bit at the cop’s hip bone, making the man under him quiver. He dug his fingers under the elastic of the briefs, peeling the piece of clothing out of the way. Danny wasn’t given enough time to process that he was naked when a hot mouth was swallowing the head of his cock.

“Fuck” Danny held on to the sheets, a strong hand holding his hips down.

Steve worked his shaft, sliding his tongue from head to base, his other hand fumbling with his balls. Steve sucked again, swallowing more of Danny, leading the cock all the way to his throat. His tongue twirled and played with the slit, tasting the precum. By the moment Steve began bobbing his head up and down, Danny was already feeling a familiar pressure form in his lower stomach. The cop tapped Steve’s shoulder, almost pushing him away when the SEAL moaned, the sweet vibrations stimulating his every nerve.

“Stop. Not yet”

Steve pulled out with a pop, a string of saliva running down his lower lip. Danny yanked Steve by his biceps, forcing the man into an urged sloppy kiss. The blond cop reached to his nightstand, moving stuff around until he got what he was looking for. He tossed the bottle of lube and the condom to Steve, an indecent smile tugging at his lips.

“You earned a price, babe”

“Are you sure?”

Danny kissed him again, thrusting his tongue inside the SEAL’s mouth, an anticipation of what he wanted to do with the brunette.

“Please” he begged, hooking one of his legs around Steve’s torso.

Steve acted like the navy man he was, even during sex, handling the situation with the meticulousness of a mission. He accommodated himself in between Danny’s legs, opening the lid of the bottle and wetting his fingers with the liquid. He slipped a hand in between Danny’s cheeks, his breath catching when he touched his partner’s entrance.

Danny nodded, relaxing himself into the cold lubed finger that was intruding his body. Steve stroked Danny’s cock with his other hand, replacing the uncomfortable feeling with pure bliss. Steve introduced the second finger, thrusting and scissoring inside Danny, hooking his fingers in just the right angle. Danny buked in the bed; a strangled moan of Steve’s name being rewarded with a third finger.

“Steve. Please. Now” Steve pulled out, leaving the cop empty and craving the sensation.

Danny heard the foil of the condom being opened. Steve settled himself in between Danny’s thighs, massaging them and relaxing the muscles. Steve pushed against Danny, the head of his cock stretching the other man and making his insides burn with pain. Steve stopped, giving Danny time to remember how to breathe. Steve dipped himself inch by inch, his eyes closed and a drop of sweat dampening his temple.

Danny groaned when he felt Steve’s body flush with his ass, the SEAL buried inside him to the hilt. The sensation was like fire, a tornado of pain and pleasure that mixed and fought for dominance. Steve’s calloused hands returned to Danny’s neglected dick, pumping him slowly; that was enough to drown the pain, the pleasure taking over all of Dany’s senses. When Danny tried to thrust against Steve’s grip, he felt Steve’s cock slide against his prostate, a slap of sensations making his eyes go white.

Steve took this as his sign to move, his arm straining with the effort of keeping himself in place, hovering over Danny while he kept jerking off the blonde man. Danny’s mouth hung open, a chant of moans and curses leaving his lips without any sense.

Steve’s thrusts became faster and rougher. The commander lifted Danny’s legs, hooking them against his hips to have a better angle. Danny began to trash and shudder, his body tensing with the building of his release.

“Steve. Shit. I can’t…” Danny dug his nails in Steve’s shoulders, his head thrown back in ecstasy.

“Come for me, babe. I got you” Steve quickened his movements on Danny’s cock, leaning down to bite at the tendon that connected the blonde’s shoulder with his neck. Danny spiraled into his climax, the force of it making his sight go blank for a second.

Steve kept thrusting, his movements becoming frantic and desperate. The SEAL grunted, Danny having enough clarity of mind to clasp the commander’s ass and encouraging him with low whispers to finish. Steve cursed, a final thrust causing the over sensitive Danny to whimper.

Steve lost all his strength, falling flat against Danny, his cooling cum sticky and messy against their stomachs. It took them a while to get their breaths under control again, both of them sweaty and sore from the intensity of their night.

“You are a monster” Danny complained without much conviction

Steve laughed, pulling out of Danny and rolling to his side, their shoulders touching.

“If I remember correctly, you were moaning the whole time”

“I take it back. You are a schmuck” 

Steve stood up, finding his way to the bathroom. He cleaned himself and then grabbed a wet towel to clean Danny as well. Once they were less covered in fluids, Steve laid down next to Danny, dropping an arm around the detective’s waist and dragging him closer.

“You didn’t answer my question, Danno” Steve caressed Danny’s chest.

“Which one?”

“Will you work with me? I want you in five-0”

“You are such a romantic man, Steve” Danny laughed

“I’m serious” Steve frowned

Danny laughter morphed into a tender smile, his hand cupping Steve’s face. Danny leaned in, giving the SEAL a lazy sweet kiss that lasted a few minutes.

“There is no way you will get rid of me now, Steve. I’m your partner now”

Steve’s smile was so bright that it was almost blinding, filling the detective’s heart with warmth and happiness.

“I can’t wait to show you around Hawaii, Danno”

Danny rolled his eyes “I’m not specially thrilled about living in that hellhole”

“You will change your mind for sure. You changed your mind about me, after all”

“I’m already regretting it”

“I can teach you and Gracie how to surf”

“Please god, kill me” Danny made a dramatic gesture, raising his hands to the ceiling. He wasn’t going to admit it, but the idea of Gracie, Steve and Danny spending their time together actually made Danny feel over the moon.

“I bet you will even learn to love pineapple”

“You are dead to me, Steven” Danny jabbed his finger against the SEAL’s chest. Steve giggled, tightening his hug and languidly kissing Danny until they were drifting off in between kisses, falling asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
